


The Dukes Lewd Oneshots

by MagicBrony6



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Impregnation, Marriage Proposal, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: The Duke of Weselton. This features this character in multiple scenarios I will make up as I write. The Duke X Elsa Or Anna or both and even the other females.
Relationships: Anna/Duke of Weselton (Disney), Elsa/Duke of Weselton (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. In Need of A King

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I find the idea of this guy paring up with the main chicks so entertaining but whatever I’m here to write fanfics.

Elsa had been absolutely furious when she found out she had to try and find a husband/king. She had no time to look for marriage candidates, she had a damn kingdom to run! Luckily her sister Anna and her husband Kristoff took the role of temporary rulers. Her council said both of them are doing a fine job, aside from one hiccup. The hiccup being Anna doing her Queenly duty and going to a lords daughters wedding and lighting the brides dress on fire. Why she decided fireworks were more festive on a wedding cake then candles was beyond anyone.

Elsa during this time was meeting lords and sons of lords and even 2 vicious mountain clan leaders, all of which sought her hand in marriage. The sons and lords were nothing more than immature horny young men, eyeing her like a piece of meat. The clan leaders fought each other to the death and it ended in both of them throwing their axes at one another, the axes clashing midair, flinging back and striking one of them in the jugular and the other in the chest. The clan leaders didn’t make it. That was the last of her Marriage candidate’s and that seemed to be the end of it.

So now here Elsa sits in her chambers with her former enemy: Duke Francis of Weselton. He had come to Arendelle over a week ago to discuss reopening trade between the two kingdoms and neither her nor Anna were happy, but by law she had to give him his two weeks of trade negotiations.

The duke of Weselton had been sent back to his home and imprisoned but through unforeseen events he was given his title back out of convenience. His kingdom needed him and they needed Queen Elsa’s support. He had over year to think about what he’d done, he regretted it truly. He met the Queen of Arendelle and she was at first far from happy to see him but she had warmed up to his presence after a day or two. 5 days later they were having a dinner together, just the two of them. They discussed trade agreements but both of them noticed a flame between them emerge. Once a week she passed Elsa enjoyed being escorted to her chambers by Francis and they were on a first name basis.

The duke could tell what was happening, he was falling for her. Elsa who was fierce but kind, reclusive yet enjoyed their little meetings, and every bit beautiful. He had a feeling Elsa might be feeling the same way. 

Elsa was pacing in her room. She had a dinner in her chambers with the duke, with Francis. A late dinner at that, hell most of the staff will be asleep by now. She had talked to Anna about the Duke. How she enjoyed talking to him, meeting him or even just seeing him when they crossed the hall during busy days. He made her feel strange and Anna said she might be in love. Ridiculous! She couldn’t love the Duke he was fifty two over twice her age, but Anna said age didn’t mean anything when it came to romance. Elsa figures she might have a crush and even then The Duke most likely saw her as a friend. That theory was thrown out the window when that afternoon, when seeing each other in an empty hall, Francis decided to grab a handful of Elsa’s butt cheek, shake it a little, and give it a firm slap. He left before she could process what happened. 

Now here she was pacing in her room awaiting her late dinner with the Duke. Francis walked in and was delighted to see the food laid out for them.

“Ah wonderful! Strawberry’s and danish cookies a good late night snack.” Francis said. He noticed Elsa fidgeting a lot and guessed it had to do with the hallway incident this afternoon. He could still feel the one perfect cheek he had grabbed and the slap. The sound it made was divine. The fact that he wasn’t turned into an icicle, exiled or even barred from entering her room meant his suspicion was correct. She felt the same way as he did. her being much younger and inexperienced meant he would have to nudge just a tad harder to get her to accept and act on those feelings though.

Elsa ate a small portion of the food and then just sat there and watched the Duke eat for a few minutes. The elephant in the room was too big for her to not bring up. “Francis?” Elsa called out. 

The duke looked up and noticed how nervous she looked. He knew what she was going to bring up and he knew this was his moment to get her to embrace what they had. “Yes Elsa?” He asked.

“Umm- earlier... in the hall... you grabbed my butt.” Elsa’s mouth was dry and her hands were shaking. She looked at Francis wondering how he’d respond.

“I did. I admit it.” The duke said. 

Elsa looked around nervously before continuing. “Why did you do that?” The Queen asked. She watched the Duke her out of his chair and walk a bit close towards her, eyeing her up as he did.

“Because you have a fine ass Queen Elsa.” The Duke said very frankly. 

Elsa couldn’t believe he just came out and said that. He walked closer to her and now he was right in front of her. Elsa has no idea what to say or do but the Duke apparently did. He grabbed one of her ass cheeks with one hand and a breast with another.

“Your entire body is a treasure and should be treated with care.” Francis told the young queen.

“So are you just here to seduce me and become king?” Elsa felt she needed to ask. She looked him straight in the eye and searched for a hint of deceit.

“ I will tell you I came here for the sole purpose of trade negotiations but as we grew closer I realized...” Duke Francis used both hands and squeezed her whole ass hard. Queen Elsa gasped and he knew he’d have the woman he loved tonight. “We could be so much more.”

Elsa was hyperventilating and she ran to her restroom to wash her face. 

“ I will admit being King does sound appealing but at the end of the day it’s you I want Elsa... it’s you I love.” The duke told her.

Elsa wiped her face and got out of the bathroom. She looked at Duke Francis and smiled. “I think I love you too.” 

Francis smiled and led Elsa towards her bed.

Princess Anna was up late roaming the halls. She waited for Kristoff to fall asleep and got out of bed to sneak a peek at how Elsa’s meeting with the Duke of Weselton was going. She reached Elsa’s room and tiptoed towards the door and she had to hold back one of her trademark squeals of joy as she heard what was going on inside the room. Anna heard the sound ruffling of sheets, the familiar sound of skin smacking skin and Elsa’s moans of pleasure. 

“Francis! This feels so good.”

“I may be older but I can still fuck like I’m in my 20’s.” 

And with hearing that Anna went back to her room. Kristoff woke up and asked what happened. She told him she just had to get a midnight snack. Anna was happy, Elsa finally got laid. 

Elsa was in pure bliss as her and Duke Francis became more used to each other’s bodies and began fucking harder. Francis was on top of Elsa pounding her royal pussy like a hammer to an anvil. Elsa begged her future husband to not hold back anymore, she was sure she could handle it. He obliged by pulling out of her.

“Francis?! What are you doing keep going?” Elsa pleaded. She was then flipped on her stomach and with her ass raised the Duke of Weselton began fucking her like they were dogs. “OOOHH AAH YES!!”

The duke of Weselton had a future as a king, got gorgeous wife and there was only one thing left to do. “Elsa. I may not be your husband yet... but it’s never too early to think about heirs to the throne!” Weselton stated.

“Knock me up. Impregnate your Queen... AAAHHH!!!” Elsa screamed she came and felt him release his baby making milk in her. Both of them were exhausted and fell asleep quickly after finishing.

A year passed and Elsa and Francis are of course married and even have a new born son. Everyone was surprised to see Elsa picked The Duke of Weselton as her husband and some even tried to abolish the marriage claiming Elsa must’ve been brainwashed. While the wet nurse was busy with baby Elliot, Francis was in the Royal bathing chamber getting his dick sucked by his loving wife/queen. He had it made that’s for sure.


	2. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke of Weselton saves Anna from a run away cart and Anna thanks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to let you all know I will be changing the Dukes name and age frequently but it’s the same guy regardless of what name I use. So if I change his age just imagine the duke with more or less hair and grey hair depending on the age.

Duke Richard of Weselton was in Arendelle castle in the hour of the wolf, the Chambers of Princess Anna to be exact. He was on his back laying on the Princess’s bed in the dark with only two candles illuminating the room. He was grunting and looking towards the door of the bedroom every so often. “Princess Anna. Go slowly or someone may hear us.” He whispered.

On top of him was Princess Anna of Arendelle, riding him like a whore at a fine brothel. Anna was having the time of her life bouncing up and down on her saviors cock. “Everyone’s sleeping... ah... don’t worry we won’t be caught.” Anna said. 

How did the Duke of Weselton end up with Princess Anna of Arendelle? 

It started a week ago when the eighteen year old girl was playing around with the local kids. She always loved taking them sweets and toys but that day turned sour quick as a single cart filled with drums of whine came hurdling towards the princess and a child. The Duke of Weselton was there and managed to react before Anna got crushed and pulled them out of the way in time. Duke Richard sustained a broken shoulder but insisted he was fine. Anna felt terrible about it all and followed the 47 year old man around all day trying to see if she could make up for it. The Duke assured her he was fine but Anna still wanted to do something to make up for it. 

The duke eventually lost Anna and had a moment to himself in his room in the castle and decided to relieve some of his stress by personal means. He tried to anyway the shoulder he broke was his dominant one so that made pleasuring himself too hard and painful. He was having trouble putting his trousers back on and unfortunately for him Princess Anna took that moment to open his bedroom door and find the elder gentleman in desperate need of relief. The Duke apologized for his state of undress but Anna saw this as the perfect opportunity to thank her hero. 

The Princess of Arendelle lost her virginity that night and The Duke was worried that the Queen would come for his head. Nothing ever happened come morning or afternoon the next day, but Anna looked at him with bedroom eyes each time she saw him. She even blew him a kiss once. The Duke felt awful, he had soiled a girl not even half his age, he had a daughter only 2 years older then her to top it off!

When night roles around again Richard was greeted to a knock at his door. He opened it to see Anna there wearing a very mature night gown, one you wouldn’t think to see a girl wear to meet a man his age. Anna came in and she began to flirt with him. He tried to tell her what happened between them was a mistake but she wouldn’t have it. He saved her and she wouldn’t soon forget it. She removed her gown and stood there in all her naked glory, The Duke was a man through and through. He tried to resist but he caved and they ended up sleeping together once again. Morning care and she was gone. 

He just came to Arendelle to discuss shipping port fees for the local harbors. Now here he was a week later with a member of the Royal family on top of him, both of them sweaty and tired from another night of sex.

The Duke was still inside Anna when the door to her room opened up.

“Anna, guess what I got from the kitchen for us? Choc...late.” Elsa dropped the tray of sweet when she saw her younger sister and the Duke of Weselton, naked as the day they were born. She just stood there and looked at the messy bed sheets, the sweat dripping off both of them and the Duke still inside her sister. “What the FUCK IS THIS?!” Elsa demanded to know. 

“Elsa wait we-“ 

“Your Majesty I never meant-“

“Both of you shut up!” She ordered. She ran her hand through her platinum hair while she watched Her sister and her “LOVER?” If that’s what this was. She ordered them both to get dressed and meet her in her solarium. 

All three of them arrived at the glass filled room and sat down before Queen Elsa. 

“Your majesty-“

“Don’t speak!” Elsa ordered. She looked at the Duke of Weselton. “You saved my sisters life, I thank you for that, but to use that in order to squirm your way into her bed... how could you?” Elsa asked.

Anna spoke up. “He didn’t. I’m the one who used that to get to him.” 

Elsa was shocked. “Why would you go after a man over twice your age?!” Elsa wanted to know.

“He saved my life and I wanted to repay him... it just got out of hand.” Anna said sheepishly. 

“I tried to resist but I’m weak, and your sister is indeed beautiful.” Duke Richard told her.

“From what I saw in there you clearly had no qualms about pulling out of her or you Anna about getting off of him in time. I saw and smelled the seed dripping from your womanly area.” Elsa pointed out. “Tell me Anna are you pregnant?” She asked.

Anna shook her head. “NO! I’m not pregnant Elsa!” She protested. 

“How can you be sure, have you gone to royal physician as of late?” Elsa asked.

“No.” Anna said. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry and hiccup as the reality of what they’ve done sunk in.

“I take full responsibility for this! I should’ve simply refused her advantages.” Duke Richard said.

“Indeed. A man of almost fifty should’ve been able to resist an 18 year old princess’s foolish advances, but alas here we are.” Elsa said with a tired voice. “The Royal Physician returns in two days. Stay in your own damn rooms till the or so help me I’ll freeze your balls off, and I can do that!” Elsa yelled. 

The physician returned as scheduled and Anna was in the middle of being checked. Elsa and The Duke stayed outside the door to give them privacy but when they heard Anna start crying they knew what the doctor would say. Elsa glared at Weselton before going inside. 

“Let me guess Anna is pregnant isn’t she?” Said Elsa. 

“A week pregnant to be exact.” The doctor said frankly.

“Oh Anna.” Elsa said as she hugged her crying little sister.

“What happens now?” Anna asked. 

“That depends.” Elsa said.

“On what?” Anna asked. She wiped off her tears and stopped sobbing. 

“Do you wanna keep the baby?” 

“ELSA!!” Anna screamed. 

“I don’t mean that!” She yelled back. “I meant do you want to put the baby up for adoption or maybe give it to Weselton to raise himself?” Elsa asked.

“I wanted to keep the baby.” Anna said.

“You don’t know how to raise yourself let alone a baby.” Elsa said.

“I could help her.”

Elsa looked at Weselton and already knew what he was going to propose. “You’d marry Anna and help her raise the child?” 

The Duke offered just that. Elsa asked Anna if she was okay with that and she agreed. 

Elsa allowed them to have a private ceremony that consisted of Elsa, Weselton’s daughter and Olaf. A few months passed and Anna and her now step daughter got along well and Weselton and Anna seemed to get along. Elsa felt like everything turned out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty short didn’t really care for how this one turned out. Hope you liked it though.


	3. Peace Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Weselton was sent to Arendelle to negotiate a peace between Arendelle and His people. Queen Elsa was powerful beyond belief and the people of Weselton had no chance of winning. It was his job to convince Elsa to sign a peace treaty.

Thomas of Weselton, right hand man to the King of Weselton was sent to Arendelle to convince Queen Elsa to sign a peace treaty. He knew that wouldn’t be easy because 1. His king started this war and 2. Elsa besting them in every battle with ease. He was exhausted after another wasted meeting with the Queen. She was a kind woman who seemed to care about innocent people, her people or not it didn’t seem to matter.

She refused to back down and why would she. She had the upper hand, the men, and the provisions to outlast Weselton’s forces four times over. His king foolishly thought Queen Elsa was going to be an easy target because she was a lone ruling Queen. Yes she was soft and had a bleeding heart for those in need but she knew she couldn’t back down, it’d make her look week. She’s smart Thomas thought. She’ll crush us and prove to all  
The other kingdoms she can be ruthless when needed. 

Thomas of Weselton simply was exhausted. He might as well pack up and go home. Elsa wouldn’t go for peace when she had nothing to gain by doing so. Weselton got up out of bed and went to the castle kitchen for a cup of coffee and there he saw Anna the Queens younger sister. A sweet and energetic girl. “Hello Princess Anna.” Thomas made his presence known.

Anna smiled and waved with a mouth full of cookies. “Hi Thomas!”

“How do you find the energy to always be so chipper?” The hand of Weselton asked. 

Anna giggled. “I usually find it after I’ve spent an hour getting myself out of bed!” She half joked.

Weselton scoffed. “Not a morning person huh?” 

“Not a waking up type of person.” She corrected.

Weselton laughed. “I need to stop worrying and get some sleep myself.” He told her.

“Anything I can do to help!” Anna asked.

“Can you convince your sister to sign a peace treaty that helps her in no way whatsoever so my peoples young men don’t die.” He asked. Weselton didn’t think she’d be able to. “Look at me, 55 years old and I’m asking a 19 year old for help on how to negotiate peace.” Thomas sighs. 

Anna was reluctant to tell him of a solution but she saw how desperate their situation was. “There is ONE WAY.” Anna enunciated.

Weselton bolted out of his chair gripped Anna’s shoulders. “Tell me!” He begged. If he could get Elsa to sign the treaty he’d do anything. 

“Well, I’m sure she’d make a few changes to the treaty but she’d probably sign it if you did what I told you.” Anna explained. 

A few changes? That’s nothing if it meant she signed it! “What do I have to do?” Weselton asked. 

“Elsa likes you.” Anna said.

“Oh well I like her as well, she’s a sweet girl.” A nice compliment Weselton thought.

“No... she LIKES you, REALLY LIKES YOU.” Anna told him. 

Weselton was confused. “I don’t follow.” He told the redhead.

“Hehe. Umm so Elsa likes older guys and she’s my sister so I know who she likes.” Anna said nervously. “She likes older guys and I know if you went up to her room, even now, and umm...” Anna gulped as she made a hole with her thumb and index finger and used her other index finger to imitate sex stuff. 

Weselton’s jaw dropped. Anna, sister to Queen Elsa, was telling her to go up to the queens room and seduce her to make her sign a treaty.

Weselton went back to his room and thought about it for a bit. An hour passed and he made up his mind. What did he have to lose? He’ll give it a shot and get that treaty signed. Anna said Elsa stays awake for a while during the night so hopefully he wasn’t too late. The elder gentleman stood in front of the queens chamber and knocked softly. The door opened and he saw Elsa in her night gown. 

Elsa was surprised to see Weselton here but certainly not disappointed. “Weselton. What brings you here at this hour?” She asked.

“I just wished to speak to you in private, Queen Elsa.” He told her.

“Well come on in.”

Weselton walked in her room and was amazed by how many books there were. She certainly loved reading. Weselton saw that Elsa was twirling her hair in on her finger like a young teen with a crush. 

“So, what did you wish to speak about?” Elsa asked.

Weselton cleared his throat. “I was hoping we could just talk for a bit.” Weselton saw Elsa smile like a young maiden with a crush.

“I’ve always got time to talk with you.” Elsa said. She poured both of them a glass of wine. 

They talked for about an hour, and their talks ranging from taxes, orphanages, sea travel, etc. It was getting quite late so Weselton thought he might need to excuse himself for the night and try again later. He enjoyed the queens company so it wasn’t a total bust. 

“I must excuse myself for the night Queen Elsa.” Weselton told the queen. 

Elsa didn’t want Weselton to leave and she knew of a way to get him to stay for a little longer. “You know, if you’d like, now might be a good time to discuss that treaty.” Elsa suggested.

“Just the two of us? That’s perfect!” Weselton agreed. 

Elsa sat down on her bed and told Weselton to sit next to her. She was happy to be so close to him but knew she needed to start their discussion. “Arendelle can’t just sign a peace treaty that’s solely for the benefit of Weselton.” Elsa said frankly. “Your king started this war for our resources and we had driven no reason for animosity towards us.” She explained.

Weselton knew she spoke the truth. “I’m well aware of that! I advised my king not to go through with an invasion but he wouldn’t listen. Now it’s the good people of Weselton who suffer!” He exclaimed. 

Elsa was touched by his passion. She put her hand on his and smiled at the elder man. “You truly care for your people, as do I.” Elsa said. 

Weselton felt uncomfortable being so close to a beauty such as Elsa. “I do care about my people but I knew from the start the treaty my king wrote would be rejected.” He admitted.

Elsa got up and grabbed something out of her desk drawer. “I believe I may have a solution!” Elsa told him.

Elsa handed him a sealed document. “What is this?” Weselton asked.

“It’s a peace treaty but one made with my conditions in mind, not your king’s.” Said Elsa. She saw Weselton was ready to unseal it and read as quick as possible but she put her hand up and told him to stop. “I’m very tired Thomas of Weselton if you could please read it in your own room I’d appreciate it.” 

Weselton got up off the bed. “Of course you are Queen Elsa. it’s quite late isn’t it?” Weselton was told to read it and wait till tomorrow night to give his response. She wanted to give him time to think it over, that was good. “I shall visit you tomorrow night then Queen Elsa.” 

“Just come in my door will be unlocked.” Said Elsa.

The next night came and Weselton walked into Elsa’s bedroom. Unlocked like she said thought Weselton. He had it give his answer regarding her version of the peace treaty tonight. Elsa wrote in the letter that if war kept continuing she’d have to end it permanently. Elsa’s ice powers were ridiculously underestimated by his king. She took care of over 300 of their soldiers in a matter of minutes. The steel navy vessel meant to be indestructible , the vessel that took over 7 years to build was crushed by two giant ice hands created by Elsa. 

Weselton knew he had no choice but to sign this treaty but one condition was weighing on him heavily. Queen Elsa was nowhere to be seen but then he noticed her private bathing chamber was emoting steam. “Queen Elsa? I’m here as you requested.” Said Weselton. 

“Good. Did you have time to think over your answer?” Elsa asked.

“I looked at the treaty you made multiple times and everything seemed quite generous given your position in all this.” He told her.

“I just want this war to be over. No more lives need to be lost.” Elsa said. “so you’re okay with everything on that list of demands? Even the last part?” Elsa asked. 

“Yes I agree to all terms and conditions.” Weselton said.

“Wonderful!” Elsa yelled. She ran out of the Royal bath completely naked and gave Weselton a big hug and peck on the lips. “I promise I’ll be the best wife ever!” She said. 

Weselton couldn’t fathom how it all turned out this way. Arendelle would remove all soldiers from the battlefield, as would The King of Weselton. Arendelle would take 15% of all of Weselton’s trade goods and 10% of their food supplies monthly. Incredibly fair if you ask him but all he could think about right now was the gorgeous naked woman in front of him. 

“Gods you are beautiful. I truly lucked out didn’t I?” Weselton said. 

Elsa blushed and dragged her soon to be husband towards the bed. “It’s best you get used to sleeping in our chambers as soon as possible.” Elsa

Weselton agreed and stripped before going to bed. He was on top of Elsa in an instant. He was old but he still had his sex drive and Elsa was a woman ready and waiting. 

Weselton and Elsa spent the night making love. Arendelle had signed the peace treaty and the king of Weselton was happy to keep his kingdom and his head. Elsa was just happy to have someone to share her bed with.


	4. A visit to Weselton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna takes a trip to Weselton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weselton is the king in this chapter not a duke, he’s also 55. Anna is 20 years old and wearing the purple dress or coat outfit she wears through most of frozen 2.

Anna’s ship had arrived at Weselton an hour ago and she has been jumping for joy since then. She had never taken a trip outside of Arendelle before and seeing all the different layouts for building, architect, and pieces of art was fascinating. The princess even saw a few dishes being served at restaurants that she’d never seen before. They finally arrived at the castle and Anna’s luggage was taken to her room. 

“This place is great!” Anna yelled. 

The King was happy to hear that. Make a good impression. The first step in his plan was already done. Princess Anna was walking around examining everything she saw. “Perhaps you’d like to see our dining area?” Weselton asked.

“Food!” Anna perked up but quickly cleared her throat. “I mean, of course lead the way King Weselton.” Anna said.

The King held back a snicker, Anna’s attempt at a serious tone of voice was adorable. He led her to the dining area and she walked around sampling the little snacks across the table. King Weselton always wondered where all that food she ate went to. Being in Arendelle for a few weeks, he saw the Princess had a big appetite for girl of her size. 

“These are delicious.” Anna said. She was chewing on a piece of chocolate wrapped in bacon. 

Weselton figured she’d love that one. She seemed to adore both Bacon and Chocolate. She ate bacon for breakfast almost every other day and chocolate almost every day. She dropped a piece of bacon and it went under the table. Princess Anna crawled on her knees to grab the sweet. Weselton being behind her at the moment was a blessing for him. He got a good look at Anna’s behind, and what an ass she had! Firm and plump, it could be seen clearly through her layered clothes and coat. Now he knew where all that food went.

Weselton stared for a few more moments before moving a few steps away acting interested in something else. Anna grabbed the candy and threw it in trash. Anna told him she was tired and he escorted her to the room she’d be staying in.

Anna dug through her luggage to find her favorite hair brush and began to fix her messy hair. Wind and sea did not do her hair any favors. She finished getting ready for dinner. She arrived just as the meal was being brought out. “Wow this looks delicious!” Anna said.

Weselton was once again happy to see the princess pleased with his efforts. He made sure to include many dishes not made in Arendelle, but the occasional Arendelle dish was seen here and there. He still wanted her to feel at home. He hoped to make this her new home in the end. What Princess Anna didn’t know what’s that he intended for this to be more than just a vacation for her. He wished to make Anna his queen but an arranged marriage was out of the question. Queen Elsa made that very clear when he made the proposal to her back in Arendelle. She had no intention of selling her sister, even to her most lucrative trading partner.

“Unfortunately for the ice bitch, I know my way around a good woman.” Weselton whispered to himself. 

Hearing the king talk, Anna looked up from her plate swallowed her food. “What was that King Weselton?” Anna asked. 

Realizing her alerted the princess King Weselton laughed it off. “Oh nothing princess, just thinking to myself.” He assured her. Thinking now was a perfect opportunity to try and deepen the relationship, even if only a bit. “Princess Anna?” Weselton sis’s getting the young redheads attention. 

“Yeah?” Anna said with her mouth full. She swallowed and cleared her throat. “I mean... yes.” 

Truly one of a kind, King Weselton thought. “You certainly must join me tonight, I wish to show you something.” The king insisted.

“Sure, I love a good adventure!” Anna said cheerfully. 

“Perfect!” The king yelled. Finally an opportunity alone, Weselton thought. 

Night came and Weselton was awaiting Anna in his personal carriage. They talked for a bit while traveling to their destination. The king could see Anna’s excitement and assured her it would be worth the wait. They arrived eventually and Anna jumped out of the carriage to see a large fair going on. Citizens were all around the place getting various foods, snacks and seeing the local performances. Anna has the time of her life trying all  
The stands and seeing all the performer’s. Weselton paid for everything of course. A small price to pay for personal time with the princess. Anna was amazed at the fire performance and the elephants. She’d never seen an elephant before and even got to ride on one for little bit. The night ended and they arrived at the castle exhausted. Anna was at least, King Weselton had gone to the fair plenty of times.

“Oh man that was great!” Anna Cheered. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. “Getting kind of late though, need some shut eye.” Anna said.

“Of course you do princess, nights like these do take a lot out of you.” Weselton said. He was feeling a bit tired himself, watching Anna and all her energy made him tired. “Allow me to escort you to your room.” Weselton offered. She let him and they arrived at her room. “Pleasant dreams Princess Anna.” Weselton said.

“You as well (yawn) king... Weselton.” Anna said. She was ready for sleep.

The king was feeling a bit daring tonight and took a chance. He was a good 6 inches shorter than Anna, so Weselton used his toes to raise himself and plant a quick kiss on Anna’s cheek.

“Oh! Oh my, King Weselton!” Anna was surprised by the sudden kiss and surprisingly okay with it.

“Good night Princess Anna.” The king said before walking away.

Anna simply walked into her room and stood there for a few moments. She touched the place were the elder man kissed her and giggled. She was sure it meant nothing but she couldn’t help but enjoy it. She smiled as she dressed herself into her night gown.

A month passed. A month of more quick displays of affection from the King of Weselton, a quick peck in the cheek here, an arm around her waist and Anna was sure it was an accident but he had grabbed her butt once. Anna was using a stool to get some cookies she saw on one of the higher pantry shelves, the King warned her to be careful but she didn’t listen. Anna felt the stool wobble and freaked out and in response the King tried to catch her and he did, but he did so by placing both his hands on her butt cheeks. Anna was a bit embarrassed but assured King Weselton that she knew it was an accident. It was a bit awkward between them for 2 days.

Anna was invited to see the shooting stars in King Weselton’s private tower. She was excited, the group of shooting stars was a few years ago. She arrived at the top of the tower and let herself in. 

“Ah wonderful princess! Come the stars will be seen shortly.” King Weselton said. He saw Anna in her blue winter garb and smiled. She looked good in anything, thought Weselton. 

They watched the stars fall and Anna was still awestruck by them even after seeing it plenty of times before. “Your home really is wonderful King Weselton.” Anna told him.

“It could be your home as well princess.” Weselton said.

Anna just giggled thinking he was being funny. “Wouldn’t that be something, and what I’d be your queen?” Anna joked. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She froze wondering what was going on. She was turned around to face the king. She realized he wasn’t joking. “Oh god, you’re being serious.” Anna said.

“You love it here Anna.” Weselton gestured to his lands below them. “I’m not getting any younger, I’ve made a wealthy kingdom but no one to share it with or pass it on to.” He explained.  
Anna felt her mouth becoming dry. She was nervous beyond belief. She saw the King get on one knee. “Oh fuck me.” She whispered.

“Anna of Arendelle, will you be my Queen?” Weselton asked.

“Oh my god, I- I don’t- oh fuck.” Anna stuttered.

“We could share this castle together for however long I have left in this world.”

Anna has to think. She excused her self and went to her room. She stayed there for a good hour thinking about what to do. She thought back to how much she enjoyed the King’s company, his hospitality and how she loved this land. He made it feel like home to her, made her feel like she belonged. She remembered how she didn’t mind his little touches and kisses. She felt something for King Weselton for a while but was afraid to admit it, not anymore though. She walked to Weselton’s room and knocked. He told her to come in so she did. He was just in his chair, in nothing but a robe, reading a book.

Weselton looked up and smiled. “Have you thought more about my proposal?” He asked.

Anna breathed in. “Yes I have.” She said. She sat down next to him. “I believe I feel the same as you do.” She admitted.

“That’s wonderful Anna! So you will marry me?” He asked.

“Yes.” Anna said. She fidgeted a bit in her chair. She wasn’t sure what to do next. “So what happens now?” Asked the princess.

“Whatever you wish, we could simply hug and go back to our rooms, discuss this more in the morning or... you could stay the night.” Weselton offered.

“That sounds nice.” Anna said. Weselton and Her got into bed together and laid there for a few minutes. Anna eventually got comfortable and relaxed. “This IS NICE.” She said.

Weselton and Anna got a little closer. Weselton decided to kiss Anna. They locked lips for a bit and Anna giggled and grinned after it was done. 

“That was good.” She said. She looked at Weselton and asked what they should do next. He suggested that it might be a good idea to consummate the marriage. “I’ve never even seen a man naked.” She admitted. Weselton chuckled and removed the covers and his robe to reveal his naked body. Anna just stared, he was not bad for a man of his age and, if what she read about boys was true, he was definitely blessed size. Not height but his member sure was. 

Weselton began stroking his cock and watching Anna stare. “It’s no fair if you just get to see me, Anna.” He told her. She agreed and began to undress. He was liking what he saw, her large breasts, small waist and wide hips were to his liking indeed. “Such beauty.” He told her.

Anna felt Weselton run his hands across her body. He cupped a boob in his hand and rubbed her thigh. She enjoyed his touch, she wanted more. “So, should we... make love now?” She asked sheepishly. 

Weselton grinned. “We most certainly can!” 

Anna got on her back and the king got on top of her. She prepared herself. She felt Weselton’s cock tip touch her virgin lips and she made a yelping sound.

“Easy Anna, my love.” Weselton soothed her. “Just breathe in slowly.”

Anna felt his dick enter her and break through her hymen. She whined, the pain was more then she thought it’d be, but she sighed in relief when he was all the way in. He moved in and out slowly and she noticed the pain was beginning to feel good now. Anna was breathing in and out as Weselton started thrusting faster. 

“Anna! You’re so tight!” 

“Is that a good thing?” Anna asked. She was really starting to enjoy this.

Weselton grunted. Each thrust felt divine. “It’s spectacular princess!” He responded.

Anna felt her lower stomach area start to act strange. “Weselton! I feel weird down there, I think I’m gonna pee!” Anna whined. He assured her she wasn’t going to pee. She was cumming apparently and she couldn’t take anymore. Her pussy tightened around her fiancés cock and she felt him release something sticky inside her. The princess figured that must be his sperm.

Weselton couldn’t believe how good she felt. He hoped that she’d be with child soon. 

“Oh Weselton, I love you.” Anna said. She was feeling so good.

“Anna, do you have enough energy for another round?” He asked.

“Sure!” She yelled. Anna was told to get on all fours and she agreed. She put her hands on the bed rest and felt Weselton enter her again. He gripped her hips hard and began plowing her, using deep thrusts. It went on for a few minutes before he came inside her again. They were both spent. Exhausted, they kissed each other good night and let sleep take them. 

A week later Arendelle’s Queen received a message from Anna. She said she would marry Weselton and Elsa wondered how the old bastard managed to pull it off. She supposed it didn’t matter, if Anna was happy. She’d have to make a visit soon and see for herself. 

Elsa was beckoned back to bed by her lover. She looked back to see the Edrik, the youngest son of the captain of Elsa’s Queen Guard. He was a year younger than her, fresh out of the guard academy but she loved him. She was about to reach the bed when she felt her stomach turn. 

Elsa heard Edrick ask if she was okay. “I’m fine!” She told him. She said it was just a stomach flu but the royal physician said otherwise. The council wanted an heir to the throne. Pretty sure this was not how they imagined it happening. 

In Weselton, the soon to be Queen of Weselton was busy with the same predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this plz leave a comment. I’m dying to know what you think of this. Do you hate it, or do you enjoy this strange pairing?


	5. la misérable fille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren, a young lady recently kicked out of her village, arrived in Weselton searching for a new lease on life. She had no marketable skills and being raised in a remote first village meant she knew little about big cities. Down on her luck and hungry, she finds herself at the door of Weselton manor.

Honeymaren was 20 years old, meaning it was time for her to leave the village and make her own way in the world. A custom used by the people of Northuldra for over 300 years. She was excited at the time, ready to go out and see the world. She was given very small bag of currency used in most kingdoms around. The global coins were worth about half of a coin used for a sole area. Honeymaren used a bit of it to get a ride to the land of Weselton. She arrived cheerful, healthy and ready to start a new life. Her people’s customs stated that she could only return after 4 years of living on your own. Some returned and other simply visited while continuing to live their lives outside of the village, but then there were a small fee that were either never heard or seen from again. When she was 7 she saw the body of a young man, one of their people, be brought back to the village, cold and lifeless with markings around his neck. He was hung for the crimes of repeat thievery of gold and food. 

The memories scared Honeymaren, but she was certain that wouldn’t happen to her. Weselton was such a big town that the young girl was sure she could find something to do. The first week went by and she found no work, or place to stay. She had used up pretty much all of her supplies given to her by the village elder. The second week passed and she had to use most of her money to restock her supplies of food. She kept a few coins and used one to buy a trip to the local bathhouse. Feeling cleaned and with a full belly peeled her up and she was fired up and ready to find work. The third week passed and she was almost done with her supplies once more. Beginning to worry, Honeymaren was searching for any place that would offer her work. 

The young forest girl looked and looked but found nothing. No one was willing to hire an inexperienced foreigner with next to no knowledge of modern technology(modern to 1840”). She was scared now, she had just used the last of her coins the other day for a bath and a meal. Stupidly, she had gone to a restaurant after her bath and ate. Not realizing how much a restaurant would cost her she was horrified to find out her meal would cost her the rest of her coin. She paid them but it took every last coin she had. It was three days later and Honeymaren was out in the night with no place to sleep, her clothes dripping wet from the rain and starving. She laid there crying behind a clothing shop, or atleast she was till the owner, who was trying to sleep, screamed at her to take her crying somewhere else. Honeymaren walked, not caring where she was going but seeing all the food shops and inns she was passing by made her desperate for a hot meal and a warm place to sleep. She walked and walked till she simply collapsed not caring where she was.

The Duke of Weselton was walking to his private home in the upper section of Weselton near the castle. One of the perks of being Duke was he got to enjoy the luxuries of the city section meant for the highest class of citizens. He was shocked to find a young lady sleeping on the stones in front of his manors gate. The girl was shielded from the rain thanks to the gate’s roof. He shook the girl but he got no response. He noticed she was thin and dripping wet. “She’ll die out here.” Weselton said to himself. The elderly man groaned and scratched the back of his head. He may be an aristocrat but he wasn’t heartless. “Girl wake up!” He yelled.

Honeymaren woke up and jolted up. Her heart was beating in her chest as she looked up to see an elderly man with fancy clothing standing above her. “What are you doing here, who are you?” She asked still half asleep.

“My name is Arthur, I live here.” He told her. Why are you here, in front of my gate?” He asked.

Honeymaren got up and apologized for bothering him and began to walk away. Weselton noticed she looked a bit thin and pale. Hunger does that to people, he thought. He rolled his eyes and told her to stop. “What’s your name, girl?” 

“Honeymaren, sir.” Honeymaren said. She thought she was going to be punished for sleeping at his gate.

“Honeymaren, come inside and eat. Dinner is waiting.” Weselton Insisted.

Honeymaren looked at the ground. “I don’t have any money.” She told Weselton.

“I don’t want money, I just don’t want a girl like you to starve to death.” He told her. He saw her grab that wet empty bag of hers and follow her. He led her inside and Honeymaren’s mouth began watering at the smell of food already prepared. Weselton always got home late and preferred his small staff to be resting by then, so he simply asked that he have his dinner prepared before he got home. She was standing in the entrance dripping wet. “Go get into some warm clothes, the room over there has spare clothes that should fit.” He told her.

Honeymaren quickly went and found a maid dress to wear. She placed her of clothes in a hamper, Weselton said he’d have them cleaned in the morning before she left. Honeymaren became a bit sad at the knowledge she’d have to leave this warm place. Her stomach stopped those thoughts though as she saw the array of food before her. A whole chicken, a large bowl of mashed potatoes and various fruits. She was told to get a plate and help herself. She got two plates and filled them both with a bit of everything. Weselton told her to have as much as she wanted and she did. All of it tasted so good to her.

“Mmm! So delicious, thank you Mr. Weselton.” She said with pure sincerity. Weselton told her to think nothing of it and Honeymaren smiled. He was so kind. “Mr. Weselton?” 

“Yes?” Weselton responded.

“Perhaps I could work here for you as a maid or something?” She suggested. Honeymaren was hoping he’d say yes. She wouldn’t have to go back outside tomorrow to that cold cruel world. “My cultural demands we leave for 4 years to live in our own and it’s not even a month and I almost died out there!” She explained. 

“Honeymaren. I’m not looking for a maid right now.” Weselton told her.

“A cook then or anything, please!” She begged. This can’t happen, she can’t be thrown out tomorrow or she’d die.

“Young miss, I have no intention of hiring anyone right now.” He stated. He wiped his mouth off and grabbed his empty plate. “I’m sorry miss but this is a one night arrangement and you must leave in the morning.” He told honeymaren. He hated seeing her smile fade and her eyes look down but she had nothing to offer him and although he was kind, his manor was not a place of charity.

Honeymaren was told she could stay in one of the spare rooms upstairs. Weselton said if she needed anything his room was in the left hall, with the big eagle crest on it. She thanked him and finished her meal. Heading to her room she laid down and was so happy to feel a warm bed and blankets once again. She tried to sleep but the fear of the outside stopped her. She had to find a way to convince him to let her stay, she’d die out there unless she stole food. She didn’t want to end up like that man from her village years ago but Weselton was right, she had no skills to offer him. 

She began to cry. She knew after tonight she’d be forced to either starve to death or become a thief and possibly/eventually be hanged. Then she remembered something her mother said before she left.  
“If worse comes to worse, if you have nothing and can’t think of any other way to get what you need, remember a you are a beautiful woman and men love beautiful women. Never be ashamed to use what the gods gave you to save yourself. Make sure you come back to me”  
Her mother said.

Honeymaren found Weselton’s room and, without even knocking, walked in. The Duke asked her if she was okay but froze when he saw her in the light. She smiled at him and walked slowly towards the bed he was in. The bed was big, big enough for two, more then two. 

“Young lady, what are you doing.” Weselton asked. Honeymaren, the sweet young girl he had just fed, was standing at the edge of his bed naked as the day she was born. He couldn’t help but look at that beautiful dark skinned body of hers. She was thin due to not eating properly for a while but still she was damn beautiful.

Honeymaren sat at the edge of the bed. “I thought I might be able to change your mind when it comes to me staying here.” She said seductively. She saw Weselton trying to resist her advances so she went for the physical approach. She crawled onto his bed and began to rub the elder mans crotch over the sheets. She noticed he wasn’t wearing any clothes. “You enjoy sleeping in the nice?” She teased. “Good this makes this easier.”

“Honeyma- mmm” Weselton was stooped by Honeymaren placing her finger on his mouth to shush him.

“Shhh. Just lay down and let me show you I have the ONLY skill you need from me.” Honeymaren said. She sat in his crotch and began shifting her lower body around. The young lady could feel his cock harden and rub against her pussy lips. 

Weselton groaned. He saw himself as a respectable man. He may be pushing 60 but he was still a man, and seeing this young and eager woman on top of him definitely peaked his members fancy. Feeling her rub against his crotch was too much to bear. He grabbed her head and pulled her in for a French kiss, swirling his tongue, tasting her mouth. 

Honeymaren joined in and, although inexperienced, she tried her best to use her tongue as well. She needed to breath so she pulled away. She felt his hands roam her naked body and stop at her breasts, she had to admit having his hands on her felt nice. “I’ve never been taken before.” She told him.

“Never? Not even a quick fuck!” He asked.

Honeymaren giggled and gave his balls a grab. “Never, you’d be the first man to enter me.” She assured him.

Weselton didn’t care for waiting anymore. Respectable or not he was a man. “I believe I’ve thought of a perfect position for you then” he told her.

Honeymaren grinned as she knew she had him now. “What’s that?” 

“My bed warmer. I’ll fuck you in my bed whenever I please and you get a nice warm bed and as many meals as you wish!” He told Honeymaren.

“I’ll make sure to be good then. The best woman you’ve ever had even!” She boasted. Weselton told her to start by licking his cock and balls and she was happy to oblige. He stood up on his bed and she, on her knees, began to lick the elderly man’s balls and shaft. 

Sloppy, but good. Weselton knew she wouldn’t be the best fuck he’s had, not yet. It’s been so long though he didn’t care to rate the performance. She began to suck the tip of his cock, she got a good rhythm going too but Weselton felt himself on the verge of cumming. He gripped the back of her head and began to face fuck her.

Honeymaren could hardly breathe even through her nose but she was not going to quit now. Her gag reflex was not helping but he was long, thick and all the way at her throat. She felt Weselton force his cock down deep and his balls touched her chin as his cock twitched in her mouth and released ropes of man milk down her gullet. Honeymaren couldn’t take it anymore and pushed herself away and wretched half of his seed onto his floor. “Sorry” she apologized.

“It’s alright.” Weselton said. He laid down on his bed with his cock still erect. “Time to earn your meals.” Weselton said. 

“You want me on top?” She asked. She looked at his large penis. “I’m still a virgin, shouldn’t you be on top?” Weselton demanded she ride him and she complied. She positioned herself and slowly lowered her onto his cock. “Aaaahhh, FUCK!” Honeymaren screamed. No time to worry about a little pain, thought Honeymaren. This was nothing compared to hunger, and she had no intention of going back to that. She she bounced up and down on his penis. 

Weselton was definitely liking this arrangement. She more than proved herself. “You can stay here as long as you like, so long as I can make love to you every once in a while.” 

Honeymaren was over the moon, she did it, she’ll survive after all. The Duke was such a kind man and she certainly had no complaints about the sex. “You can have me whenever you wish Weselton!” The pain stopped completely and for a few more minutes she rode him as well as she could.

“Honeymaren, I’m gonna cum!” Weselton yelled.

Honeymaren was panting and sweaty all over. “Me too! Just a bit more baby!” 

Weselton lasted a bit more. “Here’s your desert my sweet, a good tasty cream pie!” 

Honeymaren has no time to laugh at the pun as she came alongside Weselton. She gripped her hair in ecstasy and screamed. She felt her womb fill up with baby batter. She did it, she found a way to survive. A warm bed and meals galore would be hers.

3 years later in the forest that surrounded Honeymaren’s village, her mother couldn’t wait for the year to pass so she could see her daughter. She hoped Honeymaren was eating alright.

Honeymaren was having a hearty meal of man meat. Sucking licking Weselton’s penis, eagerly awaiting his cock juice. It didn’t take long for the two to fall for each other, within a month they simply slept in Weselton’s room together permanently. Honeymaren became pregnant a month after that and Weselton decided to make her his wife and she gladly accepted. 

Now Weselton watched as his wife and mother to his child, a daughter of two, swallow his load like a champ and smile afterward. He then began fucking her missionary position and Honeymaren begged him to go  
faster but she was now 3 months pregnant and he worried. He went gentle until they both came. 

“That was amazing love!” Honeymaren said with a moan. 

“God, I will never tire of this body.” Weselton said. He admires her dark skin all the time, still amazed how he got such a beautiful wife. 

“I’ll go see how Elizabeth is doing.” She said. She gave her husband a kiss and walked to their daughters room. She was still asleep. She gently stroked her babies hair. She looked like a mini Honeymaren but with her fathers blue eyes. She kissed her forehead and let her sleep. She saw the calendar and smiled. One year and she be able to go home. Not permanently now that she had her life here, but she was eager to show her daughter and her soon to be baby to her family. “Hopefully they like Arthur.” She whispered. Honeymaren walked to the kitchen to get breakfast.


End file.
